New Breath (LH)
"New Breath" is the second episode of Lost Hands. Synopsis After Christian wakes up from his nap. He sees Lori making food, waking up, Chris goes to the table and questions her what she is making. She reveals she is making eggs but is full of worry due to running out of food, Chris suggest they go out scavenging, in which Lori agrees. Earlier that day, Jessica, Chris and Lori go driving through the abandoned neighborhood of Henderson to find a nearby Kmart and see it's full of supplies. Chris hears a noise and walks to it, while he is walking to the sound, he sees a machete and picks it up, only to be grabbed by a zombie. He picks up the machete and strikes the walker in the arm, amputating it, causing him to run into a counter and find a revolver and shoots at the zombie in the head, killing it. Lori and Jessica hear the gunshots and runs to the sound to see a shocked Chris, taking a deep breath. He questions why the man didn't react with his arm being chopped off. Lori explains that "man" was no man but rather one of the undead. She goes on to explain that the only way to kill a zombie is the shot to the head. Chris then hears groaning from the desk room and decided to check, once he goes into the room. He sees a man apparently holding a wound in his gut and raises his hand to show that he's no threat. Chris ask why he is holding his hand on his stomach, the man explains that he was shot and needs help. As Chris was getting closer, the man then suddenly pulls out a colt python, only for it to be kick out of his hands by Chris but the man grabs his food and attempts to stab him but is only stopped after being kicked onto the wall. This comes to an end when Chris quickly pulls out a gun and aims it at him. Right when he talks about "no one needs to be shot" he is shot after he attempts to charge at Chris, which again causes Lori and Jessica to see Chris shaken by the act he did and cries. Lori then comforts him and says it was in self-defense and didn't actually meant to harm him. Chris walks out with Jessica and a gunshot can be heard afterwards. After the even, Lori is driving back to her home and sees Chris in the front seat shaken. Then her truck is stopped after her engine sputters, right when Lori things they are abandoned. A swarm of zombies appear and try killing the 3 only to be stopped by 3 hunters, they greet themselves as Maria, Wendy, and Skylar and lead them to their place.. Deaths * Store Man Trivia * First (and last) appearance of Store Man (Alive and Before Reanimation) * First appearance of Maria Shannon * First appearance of Wendy Shannon * First appearance of Skylar * First appearance of named weapon is Charlotte * The gun introduced and his main weapon is the Ruger GP100 .22 LR Revolver